


A Dream Come True

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco stumbles upon Harry's secret sexual fantasy of being made into an anonymous sex toy/slave for use at his lover's whim. Knowing Harry would be mortified that Draco has discovered what Harry perceives to be a shameful fantasy, and therefore, would refuse to play willingly, Draco decides to give Harry a weekend neither of them will ever forget, whether Harry wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant submission for October 2007 (abandoned prompt month).
> 
> **Warnings** : Bondage, toys, submission, role-play, kidnap-play, bottom!Harry.
> 
> **Kinks chosen** : Role-playing, bondage, dildos, gags, submission, kidnap play, bottom!Harry. ;)
> 
> **Disclaimer** : The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to my beta-reader, Sevfan, who brain-stormed with me when my muse went awol.

~

A Dream Come True

~

“Are you ready?” Draco asked, adjusting his cufflinks. “We’re going to be late.”

“Almost done.” Harry’s voice was muffled. “I can’t believe we’re having dinner at your mother’s again. Seems that’s all we do on weekends.”

“What does that mean? Don’t you like dinner at the Manor?” Draco allowed hurt to creep into his voice.

Harry was clearly amused when he replied. “Don’t be like that. You know I love dinner at the Manor,” he called back. “I just wish we did some other things, too.”

“Like what?” 

“I dunno. Something... different, exciting.”

“I would have thought that you’d had enough excitement after the war,” Draco replied. He finished dressing, then asked, “What are you doing, anyway? Journaling again? Do you really think this is the time? We have to go.” 

Stalking out of the bathroom, Draco stood tapping his fingers impatiently against the doorframe of their bedroom as he continued. “What can you possibly find to write about all the time?”

Harry was seated at his desk. “Stuff,” he said. “Various ideas and random thoughts. Anyway, if I don’t jot this down now I’ll forget it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I wish Granger had never got you onto this journaling kick. Why can’t you just create Pensieve memories like normal wizards?”

“And have them there and available for anyone to stumble across and look through?” Harry shook his head. “Not a chance. A journal is much safer. I can spell it closed so that no one can access it but me. Plus, writing is... relaxing.”

“Well you’ve no time to be relaxed right now,” Draco snapped, consulting his pocket watch. “Come _on_. Mother will kill us if we’re late.”

“You mean she’ll kill _you_ ,” Harry said, jotting down one last scribble before shutting the book and tapping it with his wand to seal it. 

“No, I mean _us_. You married me, so, like it or not, you’re a part of the family now, which means you’re just as likely to get yelled at as I am.”

“Hm, I don’t think I agreed to that,” Harry said as he tried to push past Draco. 

“It was in the marriage contract,” Draco murmured as he followed. “You probably should have read it.”

“Why? You’re the lawyer,” Harry said. 

Draco grinned. “Yes, which is why I know. I drew up the contract.”

“Bloody sneaky Slytherin,” Harry whispered lovingly as Draco pulled him close to Apparate. 

Draco smirked. “And don’t you forget it.”

~

Dinner at the Manor, which they attended religiously every other weekend, was generally a pleasant, if stilted affair. Narcissa Malfoy was always polite, making sure that the menu included things that both Harry and Draco enjoyed. 

She usually invited a few other guests, most often members of pureblood families that had survived the war.

Conversation generally centred about uncontroversial topics at these dinners, and if something like the new push towards Muggle cultural awareness, or changes in the curriculum to downplay pureblood heritage at Hogwarts came up, they were quick to change the tenor of the discussion. 

Thus, when the new Ministry decree to levy a special tax on pureblood families was mentioned, Harry made a desperate bid to rescue them all by changing the topic quickly. 

“So have you been reading the new column in the _Daily Prophet_ by Malfada Goodbourne, Lady Malfoy?” he blurted out. “It’s apparently all the rage.”

An appreciative smile touched Narcissa’s lips. “Is that the one that encourages wizards to write in and share their secret fantasy lives?” she asked, gracefully taking up the conversational threads and going with them. “I have been reading it, yes. It’s fascinating, isn’t it?”

Draco perked up. “What column?” he asked. 

Narcissa patted his arm fondly. “You need to pull your head out of those law books of yours, dear,” she said. “This is definitely worth reading.”

“I’m going to be a Ministry barrister, Mother,” he reminded her. “I have to study. Now tell me about this column. What’s so good about it?” He helped himself to some pudding as he spoke. 

“It’s actually pretty interesting,” Harry said. “I don’t know if I agree with the idea behind it, but Madam Goodbourne is clearly a smart witch, and she does talk about how much more well-adjusted people would be if they lived out more of their fantasies. It’s thought provoking.”

Lady Parkinson waded in. “Well, I think it’s completely shocking,” she declared. “Fantasies are private and they should remain so. This witch, who is apparently collecting fantasies and exposing them, is immoral. It’s just not on! What if someone reads these fantasies and they give them ideas?”

Draco smiled slowly. “Now there’s a thought,” he said, winking at Harry. “I’ll have to start reading it. Maybe get some good suggestions--”

“Draco!” Narcissa’s stern tone was belied by the merry twinkle in her eyes. “Stop trying to shock my guests. He’s joking, my dear. More dessert?” she said to Lady Parkinson, distracting her.

Harry lightly smacked a snickering Draco under the table. “You just _had_ to go and do that, didn’t you?” he hissed. 

Draco grinned unrepentantly. “What?” he asked innocently. “It was just a thought. Seems to me that people should be more relaxed about fantasies anyway.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Not everyone is as free as you are,” he muttered.

Draco shrugged. “Well they should be,” he declared. “If they were, people would be a lot less nervous about what are essentially natural bodily functions. Maybe I’ll write in and tell her about my fantasies.”

“And what would that achieve?” Harry asked. “You have no problem expressing your fantasies. Why would you need to publish them?”

Smirking, Draco said, “Well, I think I have great ideas for ways to spice up people’s mundane sex lives. The average wizard could probably benefit from them. In fact, we should both write in!”

“Not on your life,” Harry said. “I’ve no plans to share such intimate information, nor to shock people with my darkest imaginings.”

“Shock? Ah, but you can tell me,” Draco said, leaning close. “And you have dark imaginings? Do tell!”

“Just leave it, Draco,” Harry said, looking away and blushing.

Blinking at Harry’s odd reaction, Draco opened his mouth to press him, but was interrupted by someone asking about his current research at the Ministry and the moment was lost. 

Later, when they were back home and Harry was frantically scribbling in his journal, Draco watched him, a pensive look in his face. “What did you mean earlier?” he asked.

Harry looked up. “Huh? When?”

“At dinner. The comment about me not having any problems expressing my fantasies and about not wanting to share yours with me.”

Harry smiled. “Oh, that. Well, you’re just a lot more free with that sort of thing than I am, that’s all.”

Draco tilted his head, considering. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. Speaking of which... Are you coming to bed soon?” he asked. “All that talk about fantasies makes me want to test out a few.”

Harry looked up, grinning. “I’ll be right there,” he said, closing the book and standing up. In his haste, he didn’t ward it shut, and Draco didn’t remind him, eager to have Harry in bed.

He welcomed Harry with open arms, and as they collapsed together into the bed, snogging deeply, the book was forgotten.

~

Draco smiled as Harry ran out of the house. They’d had a late night between the dinner at Malfoy Manor and their lovemaking, and Harry got a slow start that morning. Grabbing a cup of tea and a roll, he’d kissed Draco distractedly before leaving for the Ministry.

Taking a sip of his own tea, Draco ambled back into the bedroom, pondering a nap. Fortunately, he had the day off and he’d planned on doing some research for a case he was working on, but he was tired and achy from the night before, and their bed was calling him.

As he walked by Harry’s desk, however, he glanced down, only to see Harry’s personal journal lying open. It was then that Draco recalled that Harry had forgotten to seal it the night before.

Not even trying to resist temptation, Draco sat down and pulled the book towards him, a smile playing around his mouth.

_Gods, he has terrible handwriting_ , was his first thought as he began reading. He flipped back to an entry from a few weeks prior before beginning to read. 

Most of the entries were relatively dull, Draco found, consisting of recitations of his days at the Ministry, and one very boring entry about a meet up with Neville Longbottom that had Draco yawning. 

On a whim, Draco decided to see if Harry had mentioned anything of their conversation at his mother’s house the night before. 

_Ah yes, here it is._

‘Draco always seems so relaxed about his sexuality,’ Draco read. ‘I don’t think he would be shocked about what I dream of doing with him or him doing to me, but it’s just embarrassing. Still, maybe if I write it down here, it will make it easier to tell him later.’

Draco perked up. Licking his lips, he leaned forward, reading intently. 

‘The thing is, the thought of telling him that I want to be his anonymous sex slave, that I want him to paddle me, punish me, use me... How do I bring _that_ up in casual conversation? And even if he didn’t think I was bent for suggesting it, he might not want any part of it.’ 

Draco whistled under his breath. “Harry, you sly...” He pursed his lips, sitting back thoughtfully. He had to admit, that fantasy rather surprised him, although his cock had definitely stirred at the thought of having Harry at his whim and fancy, spread out for his pleasure...

Clearing his throat, Draco stood up. He was no longer sleepy, but he did need to contemplate his new discovery about Harry. _A shower,_ he decided. _That will clear my head._

Washing up didn’t turn out to be as relaxing as he’d hoped, however. After coming no fewer than three times to the thought of a bound and shackled Harry at his mercy, Draco wondered if he could get Harry to admit his fantasy aloud. If he could do so, they could be in for a fantastic weekend of shagging. _That should make Harry’s complaints about our boring weekends a thing of the past._

It wasn’t until he was out of the shower and at his own desk surrounded by law books that something occurred to him. Harry had probably meant for him to see his fantasy. Why else would he have left the book open when he usually was so careful about securing it? Draco would take the subtle hint and he would find a way to make it happen. Harry would thank him later.

Draco grinned and began to plot.

~

Harry sighed as he opened the door. It had been a rough week, and he was ready for a relaxed weekend. He hoped they weren’t due for dinner at the Manor again. _Maybe it’s time to trust that Draco won’t be too shocked if I ask him to paddle me..._

“ _Stupefy! Incarcerous!_ ”

The spells hit him simultaneously and he went down, his last thought before blacking out was to hope that Draco was okay. 

When he woke, it was to find himself naked, wrapped in rope, and unable to move. Something was tied over his head blocking his view. He swallowed heavily. “Hello?” he tried.

“Don’t speak unless I give permission,” Draco said.

Harry blinked. “What? Draco? What happened--?” He jumped, yelping when a wooden paddle smacked his bare bottom. “What the...?”

“I didn’t give you leave to speak,” Draco purred.

Harry blinked. Draco’s voice sounded cool, amused, and for a moment Harry was confused. Then, he smiled. “Is this some sort of a joke? Draco--”

Another harder smack followed the first, and Harry gasped. 

“You are going to be quite the project, aren’t you? Now listen, slave. You are mine. I am your master, and you will do whatever I tell you, understood? If you understand, nod.”

Harry panted as his cock, which had been quiescent, perked up. Oh gods, surely Draco didn’t know...

“Nod yes,” Draco repeated, and Harry did so.

“Brilliant.” 

Was that relief in Draco’s voice? Harry shifted, trying to squirm into a more comfortable position. He was lying on a stone slab of some kind, and he was beginning to get cold.

“I’ll remove your hood and we’ll begin.”

Harry blinked at the harsh light as the hood was taken off, and when his eyes adjusted it was apparent they were in a dungeon somewhere. He opened his mouth to ask, but was interrupted by Draco’s silky voice. 

“Did I give you permission to speak?” he said.

Harry’s eyes widened and his cock went to full hardness as he took in what Draco was wearing. Leather chaps and nothing else encased his thighs, and Harry whimpered as his eyes swept over Draco’s erection.

Draco smirked. “Now, you’re here to serve me, understand? You’re nothing but a vessel for my pleasure, a slave to my every whim, and you will do whatever I say without hesitation. Nod if you understand.”

Harry nodded again. 

“ _Finite_.”

Harry’s ropes fell away and he began to sit up. Draco tsked. “Oh dear. Breaking the rules already? Bad slave. Did I tell you to move?”

“No, but...” Harry clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized his mistake, and Draco twirled the paddle on his hand, his smile broadening. 

“You are so eager for punishment,” he said. “Very well, kneel on the floor facing the slab.”

Harry trembled as he climbed down off the cool table and onto the stone floor, stifling his groan. His knees didn’t appreciate his position, but his cock did, beginning to leak in anticipation of what was to come.

“Slut,” Draco whispered. “You just can’t wait for it, can you? You can’t wait for me to fuck you into the floor, to use you. I can tell.”

Harry’s head dropped and he licked his lips. Draco’s words, his tone, everything was perfect, just what he’d dreamed of, and Harry arched his back slightly, tilting his arse up, waiting for the next blow from the paddle.

“Mmm, I think you need one thing first, though,” Draco continued. Harry could hear him rummaging for something and he held his breath, his arousal spiralling higher.

Draco’s touch, when it came, was a shock, and Harry flinched as a hand smoothed over his arsecheek to cup it. A lubricated finger insinuated itself between the cheeks and began to push inside, and Harry groaned low in his throat.

“That will be another strike,” Draco murmured, his face so close to Harry that he could feel Draco’s breath against the skin of his shoulder. “No more noise until I give permission.”

Harry nodded and was silent, and even when Draco added a second finger and found his prostate, he managed not to make a sound. He panted silently as Draco added a third finger, biting his lip and closing his eyes to try not to moan.

Draco took his time, stretching him thoroughly, and just when Harry thought he couldn’t take any more without coming, the stimulation stopped. 

“You’re going to be a bad slave unless I restrain you, aren’t you?” Harry gasped as a cool ring was slid around his cock and balls, choking them. Draco patted his aching prick. “There, that should hold you.”

Something nudged at Harry’s hole and he somehow held back a groan as Draco pushed a firm object inside his clenching passage. Draco twisted the ridged plug, and Harry shuddered, pushing back against the intrusion and all but begging with his body.

“Count them,” Draco said, pulling his hand away. 

Harry blinked, confused for a moment until the paddle struck once more. “One!” he cried out.

The blows were firm but not painful, much to Harry’s surprise. The tingling in his arse was actually pleasant, and it made him spread his legs a bit wider and drop his head, arching into the blows. Soon, Harry was moaning the numbers. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Draco panted. “You like me paddling your pert buttocks. You know you deserve it. You should see how you look with your arse so red. Can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Ten,” Harry whimpered, the thought of Draco fucking him now making his cock swell larger, despite its containment.

Draco hummed softly. “Mm, that’s enough for the time being. Get up and follow me.”

Panting, Harry stood up, stifling a moan as blood flowed back into his knees. He turned, preparing to walk, then froze. 

Draco had already taken a seat, and his legs were spread. He lightly fisted his engorged cock. “Well? What are you waiting for? Get over here and suck me.”

Harry walked over, hobbling a bit because of the cock ring and the butt plug, and he got to his knees and scooted close. He leaned forward and reached up with his hand to grasp Draco’s prick.

“Did I say to use your hands?” Draco asked softly. “No, I didn’t. Just suck me.”

Harry nodded and again leaned forward, licking the tip of Draco’s cock and managing to wrest a moan from him. 

“Don’t tease.” Draco’s hand came up and cupped the back of Harry’s head to hold him steady. 

Closing his eyes, Harry opened his mouth and sucked, and as the familiar taste of Draco spread over his tongue, he moaned, the vibrations making Draco curse and thrust deeper into his mouth. 

“You always... have been... brilliant... at this...” Draco groaned, his hips moving to try to get more of Harry’s sucking heat around him. He looked down at Harry, his eyes widening at the erotic sight Harry made, his wet lips stretched around Draco’s member. 

“So fucking hot,” he whispered. “Let’s see if you can keep your concentration with a bit of distraction, shall we?”

He whispered a spell and Harry jumped, startled as the butt plug in his arse began a slow vibration. His surprised yelp sent another pulsation up Draco’s nerve endings, and he groaned. “That’s enough,” he gasped, pulling out of Harry’s mouth. “Going to fuck you now.”

“Please,” Harry begged, the plug in his arse making him tremble.

“Stand up.” 

Draco pulled Harry forward as soon as he stood, reaching behind him to remove the plug that had been tormenting him. A whispered Lubrication Spell was followed by Draco positioning Harry over his cock. “Sit down,” he gasped.

Harry did so, his back arching as Draco entered him, his weight making penetration deeper than normal. 

“Gods,” Harry whispered, the cords in his neck standing out as his head went back. “Draco...”

“Master,” Draco said. “I’m your master, and you’re my anonymous sex slave, remember? Now move faster.”

Harry began to laugh but just then, Draco bucked up, striking his prostate dead on, and the laughter turned into a keening moan that ended in a gurgle. 

Draco watched with slitted eyes as Harry fucked himself on his prick, loving the look of intense concentration on Harry’s face. “So tight,” he groaned. “Could do this... all day...”

“You’d never last,” Harry gasped, forgetting their roles.

Draco somehow managed to smirk. “You’re not... taking this seriously,” he said, his fingers squeezing Harry’s hips. “Clearly I’m going to have to paddle that arse again.”

Harry’s muscles squeezed Draco and he closed his eyes. With a shudder, he came, spilling his seed inside Harry’s clenching warmth. He thrust a few more times as he spurted until he came to a stop, Harry still writhing on top of him. 

“Please,” Harry begged, still hard. 

Draco took a moment to catch his breath, but as he reached down to release Harry they both heard a door slam. Harry’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. 

“Draco...?”

“Shh!” 

Draco listened for a moment. “Bloody hell, it’s Mother! She must have come home early!”

“You brought me to the Manor?”

Draco directed an incredulous look towards Harry. “Where did you think we were? Where else has dungeons?”

“Right. Well, what do we do now, _master_?” Harry asked sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ll go get rid of her,” he said. “And then I’ll be back to deal with your attitude. Now be quiet or she’ll hear you.”

Dislodging Harry from his lap, Draco stood up and walked over to where there were robes hanging. He put one on, and as he started up the stairs, he paused. “Or, I could show you off,” he purred, a contemplative look on his face. 

Harry looked up. “What?”

“Well, it would be a fitting punishment for your insolence. Talking back to your master, defying me. Maybe I should even invite some others to help me tame you.”

Harry’s mouth fell open, making Draco smile. He turned around and began walking towards Harry, who grew nervous.

“Quit fooling about, Draco,” he said. “It sounds as if she’s getting closer...”

Draco shrugged. “She’s probably giving a tour. She always includes the dungeons when she does those. Maybe she’d like to see what sort of a show you can put on.”

“You--”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Draco pushed Harry against the wall and grabbed a ball gag from his collection of toys on the table. “Let’s put this on, shall we? Probably better if you don’t talk.”

He fastened the gag, smiling as Harry rolled his eyes. “And, just in case you decide to defy me some more... _Incarcerous_!”

Catching Harry before he fell over, Draco floated him over to the stone table and laid him down. Wrapped up in rope, his cock still hard, Harry looked delicious, and Draco’s spent prick twitched. He smiled. “One more thing to do,” he said. Grabbing a blindfold, he tied it over Harry’s eyes, kissing his cheek when he was done. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he promised. “And perhaps I’ll even bring some friends.” 

Harry lay there, unable to move but for his cock which throbbed almost painfully. He listened as Draco’s footsteps faded on the stone floor.

His ears perked up when he heard voices that sounded even closer than before. He could hear Draco’s voice above Narcissa’s and he held his breath, hoping Draco was at his most persuasive. 

It seemed like hours until finally, he heard the door open and footsteps come closer. His heart raced. They didn’t sound the same as before! Had Draco been serious about allowing some random person to see him like this?

The person was breathing heavily, but they didn’t say a word. Harry strained, listening for any clue as to their identity. 

Suddenly, his legs were free, but before he could do anything about that, he was flipped onto his back, his legs were spread, and something hard was pressed to his hole.

Harry groaned, or tried to, but the ball gag made that impossible. He trembled as he was penetrated by what was probably a dildo. He was still loosened by Draco’s earlier fucking, but the dildo was big, and there was some burn involved as he was silently and methodically fucked. 

As the dildo was moved in and out, a hand began to fondle his bound balls and to circle the tip of his still hard cock, spreading his own precome. 

Harry’s back arched as the hand sped up until finally it seemed too much. Almost as if his unknown assailant knew that, the hand was abruptly removed and replaced with... Harry would have screamed if he could. Someone’s arse was enfolding his cock. He was being used as a living dildo.

The pace was fast and furious, and the dildo moving in and out of his channel matched the speed of the person riding him. All too soon, Harry could feel the tell-tale signs that the person was close. 

Muscles tightened like a vice and began rippling around him, and he felt drops of hot come hitting his chest and face. The dildo slowed down, too, until it was moving in and out at a leisurely pace. He groaned behind the gag, still thrusting upwards in a desperate attempt to come, even though he knew it was futile.

The blindfold was removed and he blinked, looking up into Draco’s face. 

“I could have been anyone, you slut,” Draco said. 

Harry closed his eyes, his head whipping back and forth as he continued to push up into Draco’s still undulating channel. 

“You want to come?” Draco asked, leaning forward so that their lips were close. “Tell me.”

Harry nodded, his eyes fastened onto Draco’s.

“Come, then,” Draco whispered, and the cock ring loosened, freeing Harry’s trapped bits. 

With what would probably have been a scream had he been able to make a sound, Harry arched up, once, twice, then he came, his essence boiling out of him to fill Draco as he shuddered in ecstasy. The last thing he remembered was Draco’s triumphant smile and then all went black.

~

Harry woke up enveloped securely in Draco’s arms. The ropes and ball gag were gone, and he’d never felt more safe or loved. 

“All right?” Draco murmured.

He nodded. “Brilliant.”

“I was hoping we could do this for the entire weekend,” Draco said, hand smoothing over his hair. “But Mother came home and I managed to divert her by saying I was doing some brewing the dungeons, but she made me promise I would be out by tonight, so...”

Harry chuckled. “So you Apparated us out?”

Draco sighed. “Yes. Clearly I need to find a new place for us to play the master/slave game. You seemed to have a good time at least. You passed out at the end.”

Harry smiled and burrowed closer. His orgasm had been so intense he wasn’t surprised that he’d blacked out. He relaxed, listening to Draco’s heart beat next to his ear. His body ached pleasurably, and he’d never felt better. 

“That was clever of you to leave your journal out for me to see,” Draco whispered.

Harry raised his head with some effort. “What?” he asked. 

Draco smiled. “It’s all right. I figured it out. You left your book out for me to read your fantasy and make it come true.”

Harry shook his head. “I never meant for you to see that,” he said. “If I left it open that was a mistake.”

Draco froze. “Merlin, Harry... I’m so--”

Harry pressed a finger to Draco’s lips. “No, don’t be sorry. I loved it, you were right about that. I’m glad you did it.”

Draco relaxed slightly. 

Harry smirked. “Although, I think you do owe me.”

Draco nodded slowly. “Yes, all right, I suppose I do. What would you like for me to do to make reparations?”

Leaning forward, Harry whispered, “Share one of your fantasies with me so we can do this again.”

Chuckling softly, Draco replied, “Of course. You didn’t even have to ask. There’s one we can do now, in fact, where I’m wearing a skirt and you fuck me hard against the wall...”

Harry lay his head back down on Draco’s chest and listened to him talk. It looked as if their weekends were about to get a lot more exciting. 

~


End file.
